


New Year...New Friend?

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fic's New Years Competition 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: Lily takes James to a muggle carnival and he really wants to win her a prize but it isn't any normal prize...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year...New Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: New Year, New _______  
> Character: A member of the Order  
> Item: Fish  
> Word Maximum: 1500

"This is so cool!" James said, looking around at the sight before them. The carnival was back in town, and Lily had suggested they go for date night. She knew that James had never been to anything like it before, and she thought he might enjoy it.

"What do you want to do first?" Lily asked, grabbing James's hand.

"How about we go on a few rides, and then we get something to eat, and then we play some games for the rest of the night?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Race ya!" She said as she took off in a sprint to the gate.

"Hey! No fair," James laughed, running after her.

* * *

"This has definitely been one of the best nights of my life!" James said, looking at Lily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!" She said with a giggle. "Do you want to play some games now?"

"Yes! I'm going to win you something so cool you just wait."

"Don't get your hopes up. These games can be..." She didn't even finish her sentence because James had taken off in a sprint to the games. Laughing to herself, she followed.

"Step right up! Step right up! YOU THERE! Young lad!

"Me?" James asked, pointing to himself

"Yes, you! Do you have what it takes to win the _grand prize_?"

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is use this hammer to hit this maker, and if the bell rings, you win!" The carnival worker said, handing James the hammer.

"Sounds easy enough," James said, swinging the hammer as Lily appeared next to him.

**_RIIIIIIING_ **

"How did you do that on the first try?" The carnival worker asked, astonished, handing James the prize.

"Just stong, I guess," James said with a shrug. Turning to Lily, "Here, Love, I won this for you." 

"A Fish? That was the _grand_ _prize,"_ Lily asked with a laugh. "I guess quidditch sure is paying off, huh _muscle man_?"

"Sure is," James said with a wink. "Shall we go home now? It's getting kind of late."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said, smiling and grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Lily, does this fish look a little off to you?" James asked, inspecting the fish.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, looking up from her book.

"I'm not sure, but something about him just seems...off."

"I'm sure it's nothing," She said, getting up and walking over to where James was. 

"Lily! Back up! James said, holding his arm out across her chest, protectively.

_**CRASH** _

The tank exploded as the fish transformed into a...human? James and Lily stared at the stranger in shock. 

"Who are you?" Lily asked

"I am Rabastan Lestrange"

"Why were you a fish?" James asked, pointing his wand at the Death Eater.

Rabastan held his hands up. "Woah Woah Woah no need to use that thing. I'm a fish animagus, and the muggles had captured me for their little _festival_ as a prize. 

"Well, you must be hungry after eating just fish food for who knows how long. would you like to stay for supper?"

James looked at his wife in shock with his wand still pointed at the death eater.

"Sure, that would be lovely, thanks!"

Walking Rabastan to the kitchen, Lily looked back at her boyfriend, who was still in shock and mouthed, _call dumbledore_.


End file.
